1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to air-cargo liners and particularly to such air-cargo liners in which the air-cargo space is provided in the airplane wing.
2. Prior Art
In most air-cargo liners the air-cargo space has been in fuselages supported by wings, so that the junctions between the fuselages and the wings were required to be sufficiently strong to support the weight of the cargo.
In other types of air cargo liners, commonly designated "flying wings", the air-cargo space was in the wing, but the wing was tapered spanwise toward the tip, and the aerodynamic characteristics of the wing was inherently unstable.